


Don't fear the reaper.

by Amayamgv



Category: SPNFamily, Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayamgv/pseuds/Amayamgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La hora de Dean Winchester ha llegado, y esta vez debe ser la definitiva. La parca Tessa, bajo las órdenes de Muerte, va hasta el motel en el que Dean se encuentra para esperar el momento idóneo de llevarse su alma y cumplir con su deber.</p><p>Pero puede que las cosas, una vez más, no salgan como estaba planeado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera parte.

Las paredes del motel en el que estaba se le echaban encima. Sentía cómo iban haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas, y podía sentir que finalmente acabarían aplastándole como a un insecto insignificante.

Sam estaba de caza, habían vuelto a discutir y hacía semanas que no contestaba a sus llamadas. Cas... tampoco sabía nada de él, estaba otra vez desaparecido, demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos angelicales. 

No tenía nada que hacer, no conseguía encontrar ninguna noticia que pudiera estar en su terreno, así que pasaba las horas muertas emborrachándose y jugando al billar en un bar de carretera que había junto al motel, acostándose cada noche con una mujer diferente. Pero nada de eso conseguía llenarle, tenía un sentimiento de culpa que nunca, nunca le dejaba solo. 

Había llegado a desear la muerte, con ello estaría tranquilo, pero no podía hacerle eso a Sammy. No podía dejarle solo y fallarle de nuevo, era su hermano y le importaba demasiado como para tomar una decisión tan egoísta.

Era de noche, alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. Una noche igual que las anteriores; se había bebido un par de botellas de whiskey él solo, ganado unas cuantas partidas al billar y sorteado una pelea por muy poco. Volvía a estar en la soledad de aquella asquerosa habitación, tumbado en una cama vacía, con sábanas ásperas. Como siempre, tenía un arma bajo la almohada y la mano puesta sobre ella, solo por si acaso, no podía bajar la guardia ni un solo segundo o cualquiera podría entrar y acabar con él. 

Mientras tanto, Tessa había estado observando a Dean en las sombras. Muerte en persona le había comunicado que, dentro de no mucho tiempo, llegaría su hora, la definitiva, de la que no podría escapar. Y ahora se daba cuenta de por qué lo decía. Dean estaba completamente solo, sumido en un pozo del que no podría salir. El alcohol no ayudaba, solo le destrozaba por dentro aún más de lo que ya estaba y cualquier noche bebería más de lo que podría aguantar, ella lo sabía bien, podía sentirlo.

Debería de haberse quedado al margen y lo sabía, pero no pudo aguantarlo. Sentía lástima por él, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Seguramente que él hubiera escapado a su toque tantas veces influía algo, al final puede que le hubiera cogido algo de cariño, aunque nunca lo admitiría, y aquel no podía ser el final para Dean Winchester.

Recordaba perfectamente su último encuentro, cuando tuvo que ocupar el trabajo de Muerte. Y el anterior. Recordaba el beso, todo lo que había implicado para ella. Desde aquel día algo cambió, y lo en el fondo lo sabía, su subconsciente lo gritaba pero Tessa no quería admitirlo. Había levantado un muro contra eso; era una parca, no podía sentir, era algo impensable. Y menos por una de las almas que custodiaba.

Estaba en una esquina de la habitación observando cómo Dean dormía, o más bien, cómo tenía pesadillas. Era triste verle, su alma estaba completamente torturada... Dio unos pasos para acercarse a él, silenciosamente y aún sin hacerse visible a él. ¿Debería hacerlo? No. Claro que no debería, pero un impulso casi la obligaba a ello.

Pasó una mano por la mejilla del cazador y notó cómo se estremeció. La apartó rápidamente, no quería ser una molestia. Tomó aire y, unos segundos después, se hizo visible y volvió a hacerlo. El mayor de los hermanos entreabrió los ojos, murmurando algo medio en sueños y se quedó mirándola con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-¿T-tessa? ¿Qué haces...? -se incorporó en la cama y pasó la mano por sus ojos, pensando que tal vez estaba soñando. Entonces se dio cuenta, la parca no hubiera ido hasta allí si no...- Oh, mierda. ¿Has venido a llevarme, no?

-No, Dean... No he venido a llevarte -carraspea, no sabía bien qué decirle. En realidad debería haber sido por eso, pero no quería hacerlo. En esos momentos que el orden natural se desmoronase un poco le importaba una mierda. Ya había pasado otras muchas veces y, sin embargo, el mundo seguía en su sitio.

-¿A qué has venido entonces? -su confusión era creciente, podía apreciarse en su ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

-He venido porque... -intentó buscar una excusa convincente, pero fue inútil, no quería admitir la verdad pero tampoco se le ocurría nada-. No voy a mentirte Dean, debería llevarte... llevas unas semanas sin dejar de beber y... bueno, ya podrás deducir lo que pasará tarde o temprano. Pero... hay algo que me dice que no lo haga, no sé el qué, pero no puedo.

Él la mira aún más confundido, ¿que quería decir la parca con eso? No entendía nada, pero la verdad era que se alegraba de verla. Se podría decir que incluso la echaba de menos, y se decía a sí mismo que era por ese intenso deseo de morir que de vez en cuando se abría paso en el vacío y el dolor latentes en su pecho. El deseo de encontrar la paz, la tranquilidad, de no tener que preocuparse más por salvar a la humanidad. Cada vez que estaba con Tessa se sentía así, en calma, en paz. Pero no quería morir de verdad, tan solo era un pensamiento pasajero en momentos de debilidad, ¿sería demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de haberlo querido?

Se pone de pie y se acerca a ella, tanto que casi podía sentir su respiración contra la de él. Al notar que empezaba agitarse, y que aquello sin duda no era cómodo, da un paso hacia atrás, dejando unos centímetros entre ambos y balbucea durante unos segundos antes de acertar a formar unas cuantas frases con sentido.

-Tessa... yo... yo no quiero morir. Aún no, no puedo dejar a Sam solo, ni a Cas. No puedo fallarles.

La parca abrió la boca para hablar, para explicarle que no tenía pensamiento de recolectar su alma, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Tan solo un gemido ahogado. Se mordió el labio para ocultarlo, pero antes de darse cuenta ella misma, había reducido el espacio que había entre ambos, que hacía unos segundos parecía inmenso, y sus labios rozaban los del cazador. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos, sellando los labios del cazador con un profundo beso a la par que rozaba con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de él.


	2. Segunda parte.

-Yo... L-lo siento, Dean... no debería... -se aparta de él de forma brusca, y aparta la mirada al notar que sus mejillas empezaban a encenderse.

Dean estaba paralizado, aquel gesto por parte de la parca era sorprendente, algo que nunca hubiera pensado que volviera a pasar. Era cierto que la primera vez que se besaron, fue algo especial, diferente, creó un vínculo entre ellos muy difícil de romper, pero hasta ese momento había pensado que era porque fue lo que le hizo recordarla. Ahora la cosa cambiaba, puede que fuera algo más que un simple aprecio por sus recuerdos. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de Tessa, de forma profunda, como si con eso consiguiera ver a través de ellos y adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante.

-No lo sientas, Tessa -puso una mano sobre su cara, de forma suave y cariñosa, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios -la primera sonrisa sincera en semanas- y volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos. Era un sentimiento increíble. Todos los problemas de los días anteriores se esfumaban en cuanto entraba en contacto con ella, le hacía estar en paz consigo mismo.

Se separó despacio unos milímetros, y al sentir una sonrisa en los labios de ella la correspondió con otra. La miró de nuevo y cuando vió que ahora ella le estaba mirando de la misma forma, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué. Qué la había hecho dar ese paso.

-Tessa, ¿por qué? Pensaba que... no podías sentir nada -se pone nervioso al hablar, por lo que balbucea algo inentendible hasta que consigue tranquilizarse- Esto... no digo que sientas nada, pero ¿entonces por qué lo has hecho?

Pensó en la pregunta y en qué responder por un periodo bastante largo de tiempo, y no halló ninguna respuesta. Lo único que sabía era que en ese momento era lo único que quería, que solo podía pensar en sus labios, en besarle, en abrazarle... No entendía qué la estaba pasando, aquello no estaba nada bien. No podía enamorarse, ni siquiera podía sentirse atraída por un humano, ni por nadie.

-Si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea. Yo también pensaba que no podía tener sentimientos, emociones, y menos por alguien como tú. Pero... después de esto, no sé qué pensar, no sé qué es posible y qué no lo es. Lo único que tengo claro es que lo único que me apetece ahora mismo es volver a besarte.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? -se acerca de nuevo a ella, para poder susurrárselo al oído.

-Porque esto no está bien, se supone que deberías morir hoy, o mañana o dentro de muy poco. Y yo seré quién tiene que llevar tu alma a su destino, pero si dejo que pase esto... Si te vuelvo a besar, sé que voy a querer hacerlo una vez más, y sé que al final no podré cumplir con mi trabajo.

El cazador se adelantó y la besó de nuevo, de forma más brusca que la anterior pero aun así, suave. La acorraló contra una de las paredes de la habitación de motel y entonces la miró nuevamente a los ojos. 

-Entonces lo haré yo.

Y ella no pudo resistirse, quería hacerlo y por mucho que intentase convencerse de lo contrario siempre había sentido algo por Dean Winchester. Lo sabía ella, y ahora él seguramente también. Priofundizó el beso cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del momento como si pudiera despertar del sueño de un momento a otro o como si él fuera a desvanecerse de pronto. ¿Estaba mal? Sí, pero ya daba igual, ya era hora de que dejase de pensar en los demás y empezase a preocuparse por ella misma.

Se desliza fuera del hueco entre él y la pared y le cogió de la mano para llevarle hasta la cama. Allí se sentó y tiró de él hasta que se sentó junto a ella, y le besó de nuevo, mientras enredaba el pelo de él entre sus dedos.

-Tessa, no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.

-Nadie ha dicho que vayamos a hacer nada -susurra contra sus labios, ladeando una sonrisa y sin dejar de besarle. Seguramente aquello no se repetiría, no se lo permitiría a ella misma, y pensaba aprovecharlo lo máximo. Sintió la mano de Dean subiendo por su pierna, despacio, y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Tiró de su brazo y al tumbarse hizo que él se colocase sobre ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, después de todas las mujeres con las que había estado, sintió miedo. Miedo de hacer algo mal, de hacerle daño, de que después de hacerlo no volviera a verla nunca más. Por primera vez se admitió a sí mismo que ella era diferente, que la gustaba. Y en realidad siempre había sido así, pero no lo quería ver porque era algo imposible, inalcanzable. 

Conforme la noche avanzaba, cada vez menos espacio les separaba a ambos, hacía más calor y llevaban menos ropa. Al final, después de montones de besos, caricias y sonrisas y miradas cómplices, ocurrió lo que era inevitable. Fue algo completamente nuevo para los dos, emociones y sentimientos encontrados, cosas que nunca antes habían experimentado en sus propias carnes. Había sido especial, algo tan bonito que posiblemente sería inigualable e imposible de olvidar. 

A la mañana siguiente, tan solo un par de horas después, la luz iluminó la habitación a través de las cortinas. Tessa tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Dean, y una sonrisa amplia no conseguía desaparecer de sus labios. No habían dormido nada, pero había merecido la pena. 

-Ha sido la mejor noche prácticamente de toda mi vida -dijo Dean en un susurro, y sin dejar de acariciar su pelo le dió a Tessa un beso dulce en la frente. Ella le miró, con una mirada limpia y transparente; no era necesario que dijera nada para darle a entender que también había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, probablemente la mejor de todas.

Pero con el amanecer llegaban los problemas. ¿Qué deberían hacer ahora? Estaba claro que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero puede que no fuera suficiente como para desafiar a todas las leyes no escritas sobre el orden natural.


	3. Tercera parte.

-Dean... -Tessa se incorporó en la cama, deslizándose dentro de una camiseta del cazador que encontró tirada por allí al lado.- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? Quiero decir... si dependiera de mí, podríamos quedarnos así para siempre, pero... Ya sabes, esto no puede ser. Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes.

Él la miró con cierto atisbo de tristeza; el peor miedo que tenía la otra noche, que ella se fuera al amanecer, parecía apunto de cumplirse. Lo entendía y lo había tenido presente en casi todo momento, pero no podía dejarla ir, no quería. Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer. Si le decía lo que acababa de descubrir que sentía por ella seguramente saldría corriendo, asustada. "Que hayamos pasado una noche juntos no tiene por qué significar nada", se dice a sí mismo. Claro que no, él bien lo sabía. Ahora entendía muy bien cómo debían de sentirse muchas de las chicas a las que él había abandonado en una cama de motel en mitad de una noche fría o en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban las cortinas.

-Lo... entiendo, creo. Ha sido algo especial, pero supongo que ya está, no tenemos ningún futuro en común.

Le dolía más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Había conocido muchas clases de dolor, tanto físico como psicológico, pero aquel pertenecía a una nueva clase de dolor. Algo que nunca antes había sentido, y que incluso en cierto punto era agradable, porque tenía que ver con ella.

Tessa había conseguido llenarle con unos cuantos actos de cariño y afecto gran parte del vacío que se había adueñado de su vida durante semanas, e incluso meses. Y ahora iba a volver a irse... Y la próxima vez que se vieran, sería porque habría muerto. Un nudo empezó a formarse en su estómago y poco a poco se abrió paso hasta su garganta. Las palabras no conseguían salir, quería decirle tantas cosas y a la vez ninguna.

Ella se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse al baño, no sin antes dedicarle unas cuantas miradas lascivas y sonrisas cómplices en su camino. Abrió el grifo de la ducha, dejó correr el agua para que calentase lo suficiente y, cuando estuvo en la temperatura perfecta, se deshizo de la camiseta de Dean, que la llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, y entró en la ducha. 

Cerró los ojos mientras las gotas de agua caían en cascada, tratando de despejar su mente y así poder sacar algo en claro. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, o más bien, de qué quería hacer. En cuanto saliera de aquel baño debería despedirse de Dean hasta que volviera a llegarle el momento. Debería empezar a pensar en alguna buena excusa por la que se había vuelto a escapar una vez más, Muerte se enfadaría si se enteraba de lo que había pasado aquella noche, en aquel motel. Debería quedar irse y dejar que el secreto se desvaneciera entre esas cuatro paredes.

Debería. Pero eso no significaba que lo fuera hacer, porque aunque fuera correcto no era lo que su corazón dictaba. ¿Estaba enamorada? Seguramente no, ese era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, demasiado complejo para sentirlo en tan poco tiempo. Sentía algo más que una simple amistad o un vínculo parca-alma, eso estaba muy claro, pero no había necesidad de etiquetarlo.

Salió de la ducha unos minutos después y se envolvió en una toalla. Buscó por el baño, pero su ropa estaba en la habitación. Tendría que enfrentarse al problema antes de lo que la gustaría, por lo que tomó una buena bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta lentamente, entrando a la habitación contigua.

Fue hasta la mesilla que estaba junto a la cama y se sentó de espaldas al Winchester, recogiendo su ropa del suelo y poniéndose primero la ropa interior, y luego la camiseta y el vaquero que llevaba puesto la pasada noche.

No se atrevía a decir nada, temía más que nada en el mundo tomar la decisión equivocada y que la condicionase por el resto de su vida. Por mucho que su corazón dijera lo contrario, y en gran parte su cabeza también, había tomado una decisión. El mismo Dean lo había dicho antes, no había un futuro para ellos, al menos no de esa manera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que nada hubiera pasado, que no hubiera tenido que ir a hacer ese trabajo, no haberle besado. Pero no debió de parecer un deseo sincero -y no lo era-, ya que cuando volvió a abrirlos seguía sentada en una cama incómoda y con los muelles rotos. 

Se giró hacia el cazador y clavó su mirada en sus ojos verdes. Tan bonitos, delicados, que habían pasado por tantas cosas y cargaban con tanta mierda. Era verdad ese dicho de los humanos, el de que los ojos son el espejo del alma. Ella había podido ver el alma de Dean en su totalidad y, sin embargo, sus ojos contaban mucho más, encerraban las historias que mirando directamente no era capaz de ver. 

Buscó las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que decir, pero realmente no las había. Sentía algo dentro de ella, una especie de impotencia y a la vez de dolor que no dejaban que pronunciase algo de lo que iba a estar arrepintiéndose para siempre. ¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de él en aquellos momentos? Ojalá pudiera adivinarlo, lo haría todo mucho más fácil -aunque lo más posible era que lo complicase más-, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba frente a ella, sus miradas cruzadas, el aire alrededor de ellos se hacía más denso por momentos, sus respiraciones y los pálpitos de ambos corazones se escuchaban cada vez con más fuerza, más agitados.

Abrió la boca y pronunció un silencioso "lo siento". Pero su siguiente acción no se correspondía con sus pensamientos, con lo que había planeado decir. Redujo el espacio entre los dos, acercándose a él despacio, juntando sus labios de nuevo, besándole con hambre.

Y no hizo falta nada más, las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Había tomado una decisión, ahora sí. Y tanto él como ella estaban completamente seguros de que era la acertada.

-Te... te quiero -susurró ella, con cierta inseguridad, ya que conocía a Dean mucho mejor de lo que él pensaba. Esas dos palabras encerraban montones de sentimientos que realmente no podían ser encerrados, que no podían resumirse. Era arriesgado, sí, pero decirlo finalmente después de tanto tiempo sin querer darse cuenta de ello era liberador.

Él la miró con una sonrisa empezando a crecer en la comisura de sus labios, era exactamente lo que necesitaba oír, lo que deseaba. Porque él sentía lo mismo, ahora lo veía más claro que nunca. 

-Y yo también, Tessa -susurró en respuesta y volvió a besarla. Nunca pensó que llegaría a decirlo, y mucho menos a la parca, pero era verdad, y en ese momento se sentía mejor que nunca.


End file.
